


My Hero

by Athems



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Branding, Happy Ending, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Prompt #14, Prompt #23, Prompt #31, Sleep Deprivation, Take me instead, Torture, Whipped, prompt #9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athems/pseuds/Athems
Summary: A continuation of 'Legend of Senku'.With the defeat of the Lord of the Stone and a new king ruling Ishigami Kingdom, things should have been calm and peaceful for everyone. But when some problematic newcomers decide to take the hero's lover, Senku is willing to do anything to save him.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949701
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: SenGen, Whumptober 2020





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second Dr. Stone story for whumptober.  
> It is necessary to have read until the Treasure Island arc in the manga and my other story 'Legend of Senku' ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113580 ) to better understand this story.  
> Enjoy~

After the defeat of the Lord of the Stone, the whole land had found peace. With the return of the hero and his companions (along some new faces), the denizens of Ishigami Kingdom decided to name Senku as their new king, much to the annoyance of the young man.

After some time to think things over, he graciously accepted the offered kingship, considering it an opportunity to create a kingdom concentrated on the research of magic and its right applications to allow mankind to evolve forward into a more intellectual species, and make sure no more power hungry maniacs appeared to send the whole world into chaos. Although, his knowledge of the petrification magic continued to be a secret for the rest of the citizens, only him and Kirisame knowing the intricate ways of using that spell, ensuring the magic didn't fall in the hands of devious characters.

As for all of those that helped in defeating the Lord of the Stone, Senku offered them a new place to live, giving them living quarters and jobs to sustain their lives withing his new kingdom. Both Tsukasa and Ukyo were offered a place within the new king's guard, their abilities and dexterity proving of much value to protect and ensure the prosperity of both the kingdom and Senku. Kirisame was given the option of belonging to the tactical team or the new guard, seeing as her knowledge of magic and combat training could be useful for both parties; to which she choose the former, since she preferred not to fight if it could be avoided. Yo, on the other hand, was offered the leadership of the old guard, which was now tasked with protecting the kingdom and citizens more than just the king.

As for Gen, considering he was closer to the hero than anyone else, Senku simply asked him to stay by his side as his second in command in public, and his lover in private, a position that the sorcerer happily accepted.

With the news of a much stronger Ishigami Kingdom and its hero king, new alliances were offered from both close and distant lands. Among them, the royal family of Nanami, whose heir was a boy who wanted everything the world could offer, including the friendship and alliance of the great hero Senku.

Senku, as a new king, grew easily bored of most political issues, being ruler was really annoying since it required at least a fourth of his time having to debate with other people and deciding how best to help them, instead of just using his resources to find out more about magic and the many uses it had. Usually Gen was able to help him make quick and asserted decisions, but this time around he decided to go pick some flowers with one of the kingdom's youngest citizens, Suika, leaving the hero a little lonely and bored out of his mind most of the day. At least, until the arrival of the ship's captain.

Nanami Ryusui arrived at port one morning with an impressive ship commanded by him alongside his trusty caretaker and personal guard Francois. They wasted no time in asking for an audience with the new king, to which Senku agreed easily.

"Your majesty, I am Nanami Ryusui, the most intrepid navigator of the sea," the boy presented himself with a grin. "I come seeking not only an alliance with the Ishigami Kingdom, but also a beneficial friendship with you."

Senku gave a smirk already liking the zeal of the young captain, "A beneficial friendship, uh? And what, per say, can you offer in my conquest for knowledge and research?"

"Francois and I," Ryusui offered immediately. "After all, I have the magic of weather divination, allowing me to travel along the sea without being caught by surprise by nature's unpredictability; and my trusty right-hand is known to be the best at cooking magic."

Kohaku, who kept at Senku's side whenever a new representative arrived, lifted an eyebrow in interest. Both magic gifts weren't that common and considering the lack of magic users in their kingdom it could really be a beneficial alliance to accept the Nanami's heir and his companion into their ranks. But the decision wasn't hers to make, so with a side-glance she tried to gauche what was the new king thinking about the proposition.

"Deal," Senku answered with a grin, excited at the prospect of learning more about magic from those two. He couldn't wait for Gen to return to tell him about their new ally.

* * *

Suika and Gen were on the outsides of the kingdom, collecting the prettiest flowers they could and enjoying the calm around the clearing they were at. The sorcerer was trying to make an arrangement for Senku with the flowers he was picking, while the little girl was trying to collect as many as she could to make flower crowns for those in the king's guard and the hero himself.

They were too invested in their activities that they didn't noticed the people approaching them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Don't you two make a cute sight?" A voice interrupted them, making them look towards two menacing looking men, one with a spear and the other with an axe.

Gen didn't like the look the men were giving them, crazy and menacing, too alike to Ibara's. He decided it was best if they left as soon as they could.

"I believe it is getting late, Suika-chan," he called to the girl in a calm voice, making his way towards her to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. "How about we go back home?"

"Leaving so soon? That's a shame~" the other man lamented with a grin. "We just wanted to make some new friends."

"Yeah, so c'mon. Stay a little longer," the man took out his spear in one swift motion, pointing it towards Gen's face.

"You say that and yet you immediately point that to my face... Have you no shame?" the sorcerer retorted with the same calm, making sure to not lose his cool for the girl's sake.

"Can't help it when you're so obviously trying to leave without even apologizing."

In a moment, the other man moved closer to the pair, grabbing Suika by the arm. "Yeah, a sorry would be nice, unless you prefer to end up sliced," he said while eyeing the little girl with a scowl.

Gen quickly conjured a small fireball and threw it at guy who was manhandling the girl, hitting him in the chest and managing to free Suika.

"A magic user?!" the man with the spear shouted in shock, watching his companion try to put out the fire from his clothes with his hands. He then rushed to the boy, taking him by surprise and tackling him to the ground, shoving his spear in Gen's face to stop him from using anymore tricks.

"Gen!" Suika exclaimed before having the other grab her by the arm again.

"Got you little runt!"

"Now, seeing as you're both from the Ishigami Kingdom we'll take you to our boss so he can get all the information he wants about the new king," the one pointing his spear at Gen explained.

"As if," the sorcerer said. He conjured his black mist, distracting the man enough to slip from him, but the other wasn't affected enough to let go of the girl.

"Nice trick, magic boy, but we still got her," the man with the axe proclaimed, pointing at Suika with a smirk.

Now, Gen was a sly, sleazy and selfish person, those qualities were the main reason why Ibara recruited him for his army. But after meeting Senku and being freed from the Lord of the Stone's presence, he had come to learn companionship and care for people other than him (after all, he did sacrifice himself for the hero at the final battle). Which is why he couldn't let sweet little Suika get taken by people like them.

"Wait!" the sorcerer exclaimed, lifting his arms in a sign of surrender. "Let her go and take me instead. As a magic user, I can be more useful than a mere child."

Both men seemed to contemplate his words carefully, looking at each other to reach a mutual decision. After a moment they nodded to each other, the one with the spear turning towards the boy, "We accept your proposition, but no funny business. You come to us and we release the kid, you have my word."

Gen, detecting no lie in the man's words, started to approach them, getting near to the one that gave the order. When he was close enough, the other one released Suika's arm.

"You're free kid, now leave."

"But Gen!" the girl tried to voice her displeasure at the outcome.

"It's okay Suika-chan, go home," he reassured her with a smile while his hands were being tied with a strange looking rope.

When they were finished with that task, both men guided Gen towards the woods, ready to take him to their leader; while Suika stood there on the flower clearing watching them go.

* * *

Senku and Ryusui were talking in the docks of the kingdom, the later explaining and showing the vessel that he designed to travel the seas, pride clear in his voice and face.

"I must say, I'm impressed with it," Senku admitted when they started to descend the ramp that connected the ship with the docks.

Ryusui gave a laugh, "You're not the first one to say that to me. But your words are appreciated all the same." They went back into the castle, meeting Francois who was with Chrome and Kohaku in the kitchens.

"Ah! Senku!" the potions master exclaimed the moment the other two arrived. "You have to try some of this bread Francois made. I swear is the best thing I've eaten my whole life!"

"Really now?" the hero asked with a grin, watching Chrome shove the food into his mouth.

"He's right. It's surprisingly good," Kohaku agreed while eating at the same speed as the other.

"Hahahaha! Glad to see Francois skills being appreciated by more people!" Ryusui exclaimed while snapping his fingers.

"Well, I better give it a taste and see if its as good as everyone says." Senku took one of the baked goods ready to give it a bite when Ukyo came into the kitchens, an alarmed expression in his face.

"Senku, it's Suika! Something happened to Gen!"

The bread on the hero's hand dropped to the floor, the boy petrified on the spot with just those words.

* * *

"Who have you brought to me today?" a man in a big chair exclaimed with boredom the moment his subordinates arrived with a strange looking boy.

Both men kneeled after pushing Gen into the ground in front of the man in the chair. "We're sorry to interrupt your quiet time sir, but we finally got a citizen from the Ishigami Kingdom for you to interrogate."

"Mhm?" The man rose and approached the boy on the floor, grabbing his face to look at him better before giving a smile in recognition. "Well, what do we have here? I know you. You're one of Ibara-sama's men, Gen the guardian of the temple of darkness."

The other men lifted their heads, a look of surprise painted on them from the news.

 _Ibara-sama? Only someone with a mind like his can admire that maniac... That can't be good for me,_ Gen thought with a shiver while the man kept inspecting his face.

"I heard some of his guardians betrayed him for the hero," the boss commented after letting go of the sorcerer's face. "I didn't believe it. Until he died." He paused, going to sit in his chair again and looking at Gen with a calculating look. "And now, seeing you here while these idiots claim to have got a citizen from Ishigami Kingdom, I'm sure you're one of the traitors..."

Gen didn't say anything in return, swallowing the nerves that were starting to consume him. He knew he wouldn't be able to lie this time around, the hero's tale of victory had been told around the whole world shortly after his return to the kingdom, proclaiming most of the guardians as allies and only two names as enemies out of commission (Hyoga and Mozu). So, the sorcerer could only wait and hope the revelation of his past actions wouldn't cause his problems with the man to escalate.

"I'm so going to enjoy punishing you for betraying the Lord of the Stone, more so than getting information," the boss said with a sadistic smile. "Take him to the dungeon."

As he was dragged towards said place, Gen couldn't help but wish he had spent more time with his lover that morning.

* * *

Senku was reeling. His whole world had been turned upside down by the news of Gen's kidnapping.

 _Can't really call it a kidnapping when he gave himself willingly,_ he reminded himself, feeling stupid soon after for concentrating on such facts instead of a plan of action.

Suika had come to them, looking for help after her attempt at following the men have gone bad thanks to the many twists and turns they took. She was sniffing, feeling useless for having made Gen take her place and then not being able to track him down in the forest. The only thing she was completely sure of was that their hideout was within the woods, based on the lack of footprints around the outer parts of it.

Kohaku was trying to calm her down shortly after the explanation, but it wasn't until Francois offered the little girl some comfort food that Suika managed to feel better.

"What's the plan?" Tsukasa inquired, ready to do anything in his power to save the sorcerer.

"We could try and find clues in the woods. Their tracks must still be fresh," Chrome suggested.

"If Suika wasn't able to follow them, I doubt we'll have much luck," Kohaku reasoned, getting a pout from the potions master.

"We could try stationing guards around the perimeter to keep an eye on any suspicious people that go inside the forest," Ukyo suggested, getting a shake of the head from Senku.

"After their little stunt they'll keep a low profile," the hero explained. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, not allowing his worry for Gen to distract him from formulating a plan.

"I can send my people to scout the whole forest," Ryusui offered. "I don't know who this Gen is, but he seems really important. Let me help you find him."

Senku gave a smile of appreciation. Out of all the other allies they had made, the Nanami heir was shaping out to be a really valued one.

"I appreciate the help," the hero accepted. "Kohaku, Ukyo. I want you two to go with Ryusui's men to see if you can find anything. I trust your superior senses to find anything amiss within that forest."

They gave a nod of understanding, following the other boy as he went to gather his men for the task at hand.

"When they find where they're hiding, we'll go take Gen back, no matter who they think they are," Senku commented to Tsukasa in a low voice laced with anger, the other one silently agreeing.

* * *

Gen didn't particularly like the dungeon. It was damp, cold, and he was quite sure there was dried blood on the floor.

The men that got him there took the upper part of his clothes, so that he could 'acclimate' to the place. He wanted to fry them with a fireball so badly, but as he found out shortly after they tied his wrists, the rope was special; it sealed his magic, making him unable to conjure anything at all. Such a nuisance.

He didn't know what he was waiting to happen in the dirty dungeon, he was even starting to get restless. _C'mon, just get this waiting over with._

Just then, the boss of the men entered the place.

"Hope you like your new room," he started with. "I know its not as cool as the temple of darkness, but it's the best we had at hand for you."

He then took a whip from his belt, his men entering the dungeon again only to make Gen stand up with his back turned to the boss.

The sorcerer immediately tensed, having an idea of what was going to happen in that moment.

"You never gave me your name, you know," Gen started saying to stall the punishment as much as he could. "Yet, you know mine. Not really fair if you ask me."

"Mmm, I guess that's true," the man concede. "You may call me Kai." With that said, he lifted the whip and brought it down upon the boy's back, eliciting a scream of pain from him. So much for stalling the torture...

The whipping lasted until Kai made sure Gen had 6 red lines crisscrossing on his back, then telling his men to drop him on the ground before they all left.

Gen's throat ached; his screams having lasted long after every time the whip touched his skin. His back burned with the painful sensation; he didn't even have the strength to get up after the way they dropped him.

 _I gotta endure. I'm sure Suika told them what happened, I'm sure Senku will save me,_ he told himself to keep calm and not break down and cry on the dirty floor. _I just need to endure..._

If his magic and mental tricks didn't work with that Kai guy, he just had to use them on himself to keep his hopes up for as long as necessary.

* * *

The next torture session was a few hours later. Kai seemed to be on a bad mood and wanted to take out his anger on the best target he had, his prisoner.

"Who said you could take a nap worm?" He kicked the sorcerer awake to make sure he knew what was to happen to him.

Gen opened his eyes after the painful sensation of the kick on his side. One look at Kai's face was enough to let him know the guy was in an awful mood, and it seemed he was to take the blunt of it.

"Get him up!" Kai ordered his minions, taking out his whip the moment Gen was upright again.

With a grunt he started whipping the prisoner again and again, until the sorcerer could only stay upright with the grip of the men on his arms. Halfway through he had stopped screaming, his throat already sore from the first time and getting worse within seconds of the next session.

"Let him go," Kai ordered, putting his whip away. He watched how the boy fell to the ground, panting from the pain the recent whipping had cause him. "Don't let him fall asleep. And help him clean those wounds." The last was said with a sadistic smile, the subordinates understanding the implication of his words immediately.

With that, Kai left, his anger lessened and his spirits high. Guess having a prisoner to torture helped make him feel better about things in general.

One of the other men took a bucket with water from a corner of the dungeon, before telling Gen with a smirk "You heard the boss. Can't have you fainting after only your first day of punishment." With that said, he let some of the water from the bucket wash the boy's back, eliciting a gasp of pain from him.

"Nothing better than salt water to help with open wounds," the other man said with a laugh.

They made sure to get Gen awake the same way the rest of the day, not allowing the sorcerer a moment of peace, all the while laughing at the sounds of pain from the boy.

* * *

Senku was in the royal library, his mind trying to come up with a way to locate his lover with magic, but not finding the information he needed on any of the books.

 _I need to find him,_ he kept repeating over and over again in his mind, piles of books surrounding him in the table he was seated, but still no answer came to him.

After a while he decided to take a break, letting his head fall backwards to look at the ceiling in concentration, his eyes red from no sleeping in exchange of trying to find an answer to his problem.

It had already been two days, and still no news from Ryusui's men, Kohaku or Ukyo. He could barely even go to his room at night, the memories of having the other boy in bed with him wanting to cuddle even if they were already supposed to get up hunting him

Every place he went to inside or outside the castle brought memories of Gen. Even the stupid library had been where Kohaku found out about their relationship:  
She had found them kissing on one of the tables, immediately arguing about the kind of behavior they should show at the place.

_"The library is no place for romantic escapades Senku!"_

_"I'm the king. I can do whatever I want in here!"_

The past argument brought a smile to his face before it changed to a frown when he remembered where his partner in crime was.

Just then, Suika entered the place, walking slowly to where the hero was seated.

"Senku, I brought you these." The girl placed a bouquet of flowers in the table, prompting the boy to pick it up in curiosity.

"They're lovely Suika, thanks. But why?

"When Gen got taken away, we were picking flowers in the clearing near the kingdom. Mine were to make flower crowns, but he said he was picking some to give to you," Suika explained, sniffing a little at the memory

Senku looked at the flowers, giving a small smile at the thought, _Typical of you, sorcerer._

"Thank you Suika. I appreciate you bringing these to me," he said while patting her in the head to make her feel better.

"Will Gen come back?" the girl asked unsure after a moment.

"Of course, he will. We'll make sure of that," he promised, his resolution at studying some more in the library getting renewed.

* * *

It had already been three days since he was taken, or at least that's what the guards had told him a few moments ago when they came to 'wash' his wounds from the last whipping. He wasn't able to count time as precisely as Senku after all, and he wouldn't have believed the hero could do it if it weren't because he had seen it in action.

 _Senku..._ The thought of the hero was the only thing keeping Gen from feeling hopeless. He was sure his love would find a way to save him, hopefully before Kai decided to get more sadistic with his inquiries on how to breach the castle and defeat the hero.

He was thinking of Senku's sweet smile when said sadistic bastard arrived. He couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine the moment their eyes locked.

"Relax worm. No more whipping, at least for today," he reassured the sorcerer, who tried not to feel happy at the weird turn of events. "You know. One of the things I always considered fascinating about Ibara-sama's army was the scars that his guardians possessed. Such ragged looking lines on the flesh but not made by a weapon. I always wondered how they were created, but getting the answer right away seems a little boring; I guess sometimes it's better to try and find out for yourself, right?"

Gen wasn't liking where he was going with all that, but he did his best to keep quiet and not show any emotion on his eyes that could feed the man's sadism.

"I remember all the scars you all had from when you started to frighten the world with your skills at the service of the Lord of the Stone. So, I decided to try and replicate it, and see if the technique I've decided to use was the same Ibara-sama used on you."

Just as he finished saying that one of his subordinates came with a metal bar; the tip was an orange color, indicating that it was heated at high temperature. Gen's eyes widen at the sight, unconsciously starting to back away from it even if there was nowhere he could go to escape it.

Kai gave a laugh at the boy's actions. "I see you recognized what is about to happen, eh? Shame there's nowhere to run to." He took the metal bar, ordering his men to keep the sorcerer still before approaching him with a grin. "Now, let's see if this is the way you were branded before." He grabbed the other's head with one hand, tipping his head backwards before using the bar to follow the line of the scar unto the lower part of the jaw and the length of the neck to draw a continuous line, all the while Gen screaming at the burning until he finally passed out.

"Tch, so weak." Kai stopped just as he was nearing the collarbone. "Seems this wasn't the answer after all." He turned around to leave the dungeon, ordering his men to awake the boy soon after to keep him disoriented with sleep deprivation.

* * *

It had been the screams that allowed the search team to find the sorcerer's whereabouts, Ukyo being the one to detect them until he was able to pinpoint a location, then allowing Kohaku to scout on her own to get some visual on the hideout.

When they returned to the kingdom with the news, everyone was ready to go save their friend even with pitchforks and torches but were stopped by Senku who already had a plan of action.

"Me and Tsukasa will go. The rest of you will stay here and await our return," he said with authority, getting immediate complains by the rest of his friends.

"But Senku, we can help you defeat them easily," Ukyo argued.

"That's right. There are many armed men in that hideout, it'll be best to take more people with you," Kohaku explained.

"My mind is made, and as your king you are to obey." Senku didn't like using the monarch card but he had decided to only take the fighter with him from the beginning, and no one was going to change his mind.

"As king you make the rules. If you wish to go alone, we'll comply and await your return with some medics at the ready," Ryusui accepted. Being a royal himself he could understand the other's decision better than most; he could see how important that Gen boy was to his new friend and so was willing to aid him at best he could.

Giving the captain a nod of thanks, both Senku and Tsukasa went on their way to the forest, ready to start their assault on the enemy's hideout.

* * *

The base shook with an explosion, most of Kai's subordinates running from one place to another trying to find the intruders. Those that were unlucky enough to find them, either ended up on the ground unconscious (courtesy of Tsukasa) or on fire, frozen or petrified (courtesy of Senku).

Kai didn't know what was happening until his men came flying from the hall, breaking his chair on impact.

"Who dares invade my base?!" he shouted at the smoke coming from the hall. When he saw the scarred face of the strongest fighter of the Lord's army he froze in fear. "Tsu-Tsukasa!! What are you doing here!?"

The boy cracked his knuckles before answering, "I come in the hero's place to make you pay for taking Gen away." He started to advance towards the other, making the man shake with fear.

"Then why isn't he here to defeat me himself?! Is he a coward then?!" Kai asked in an attempt to distract the fighter.

"He has better thing to do than to dirty his hands with scum like you," Tsukasa answered without a beat, rushing towards the man in the blink of an eye to hit him.

* * *

Senku had decided to send Tsukasa in search of the leader while he looked for Gen around the place. The guards were kind enough to tell him what he needed to know before he petrified them, making the search easier for the hero.

He found the supposed dungeon where Gen was locked away in quite fast, wasting no time in trying to open the lock and just freezing the door to then blast it into pieces with an explosive spell (at least all the time he spent in the library had allowed him to learn some new tricks).

"Gen?" he called out before stepping inside, looking around the dirty place until he finally found the other. "Gen!" He kneeled by the boy's side, checking his vitals and the new marks on his body with a frown. He shook the boy to try to rouse him, giving a small sight of relief when his eyes fluttered open.

"Senku...chan?" The sorcerer seemed out of it but gave a smile at seeing his lover there with him. "You came...to save me?"

"Of course, you idiot," Senku gave a smile of his own, startling when he heard footsteps coming his way, but calmed down after seeing it was Tsukasa. "I take it you took care of him."

The fighter gave a swift nod of confirmation before offering to carry the other boy back to the kingdom.

Before leaving the hideout completely, the hero casted a special spell to seal the entrance completely, therefore making it impossible for any of the men to get out and cause trouble for anyone again.

With that done, they went on their way back to Ishigami Kingdom.

* * *

It took a day and a half for Gen to awake again. The moment he did, he noticed the pain in his back and neck had lower greatly; he also took note of two voices talking in hushed tones while a hand gently ran it's fingers through his hair, almost lulling him back to sleep.

"You think he'll like the flower crown?" He could recognize the voice of Suika.

"I'm sure he'll be delighted with it," the voice of Senku replied. _He must be the one petting my hair,_ Gen concluded before finally opening his eyes.

"He's awake!" Suika exclaimed with delight, noticing the state of the other immediately from her place right in front of him on top of the large bed.

"Welcome to the land of the waking sorcerer," Senku greeted him from behind, his hand continuing its ministrations, eliciting a small purr from the boy. "How are you feeling?"

"...tired," Gen answered after a moment. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days," the hero answered. "But don't worry, I learned some healing magic on the time being to help with your wounds."

"Yeah, Senku studied day and night to perfect it!" Suika added, making the king blush a little at the admission. "Kohaku tried to make him stop so he could sleep, but he wouldn't list-"

"Now, now Suika," Senku interrupted her before she could embarrass him more. "Didn't you have something you wanted to give Gen the moment he woke up?"

"Ah, right!" She gave him a flower crown, patiently waiting for him to give his opinion on the design.

"My, my Suika-chan. Such a wonderful flower crown." Gen lifted it carefully not wanting it to get unweave before placing it on his head. "It's beautiful, thanks so much~"

The girl beamed at him, happy to get praised for her work. She then jumped from the bed and went to the door, "I promised I would let the others know when you finally woke up!" She went running without waiting for an answer from either boy.

"So full of energy~" Gen commented with a smile, getting more comfortable in the bed without putting too much pressure on his back.

"You know how kids are," Senku replied before taking the other's hand in his, giving it a small kiss on the back, which made the sorcerer blush a little. "I'm so glad you're back."

"And I'm glad to be with you again," Gen answered.

The hero bent down to kiss his lover properly on the lips, making sure to keep it simple and chaste, not wanting to have him making too much effort after just waking up.

When they separated Gen gave a delighted smile, "Missed me that much?"

"You have no idea. There's a lot I want to tell you, but it can wait until you're feeling more awake," Senku added seeing how the other's eyes were dropping close again.

"Hold me while I sleep?"

"Of course."

The hero got comfortable on the bed, letting his hand fall gently on Gen's hair as the boy let his head fall on the king's chest. Senku then continued his ministrations to help lull the other faster, taking the flower crown from his head before leaving a small kiss on top.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Next and last story will be up until the 15th.  
> Reviews, complains, suggestions, or even hellos are always welcomed.


End file.
